Rescatando a Near
by shionlover
Summary: Near ha sido secuestrado por una asociación secreta. Ahora es el turno de Mello, Matt y Halle rescatarlo de un terrible destino...¿Podrán lograrlo?


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, soy nueva en la sección de Death Note...entonces, ¡mucho gusto! Si me quieren conocer un poco más los invito a pasar a leer mi perfil n.n**

**Este fic es de un universo alternativo donde son chicos con vidas normales, son detectives inexpertos ya que como dije, es un universo alternativo y aquí no son los genios que suelen ser en la serie original...solo un poco xD**

**Espero que les guste y les dejo éste fic demente...Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Near se talló los ojos por milésima vez desde que el ordenador había marcado las tres de la mañana. Posiblemente la razón no era la hora, más bien, era porque había estado diecisiete horas sin haber despegado los ojos de la valía la pena.

Su hobby, o mejor dicho su obsesión, eran los misterios que encontraba en internet. En estos momentos, investigaba los detalles de un fenómeno que sucedió en 1518, llamado _Dancing Plague_[1]. Un suceso "paranormal" que llamaba la atención a cualquiera. La misión que se había propuesto a sí mismo, era la de encontrarle razones lógicas a éste tipo de acontecimientos.

Comenzó a anotar los datos y las hipótesis en su siempre fiel libreta. Una libretita roja, de pasta dura y un espiral mal hecho, donde estaban anotados cientas de miles de hipótesis, que de seguro una gran parte podían ser las soluciones reales para los misterios...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cabecear hacia adelante. El lápiz con el que escribía, resbaló por toda la hoja hasta que la rompió con el filo de la ése momento, no se había percatado de que ya estaba dormido. Resopló con desgana y se levantó de su silla. Necesitaba un café urgentemente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación estrepitosamente, después de todo, no había nadie a quién despertar. Sus padres habían ido a un crucero y no regresarían hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso el agua a hervir en la máquina y esperó hasta que terminara su trabajo la máquina...Mientras esperaba, se recargó en la mesa de madera que se encontraba justo en el centro de la cocina, fijando su vista en los azulejos del piso.

Comenzó a estudiar en su mente todo lo que había leído del caso. Tal vez para muchos era una obsesión muy estúpida y tediosa, pero lo que en realidad el albino quería, era ser el mejor detective del mundo. Y de una forma u otra lo pensaba lograr. Creía que para prepararse a sí mismo, debía resolver casos fáciles de encontrar en internet, para después enseñarlos al mundo y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho; aunque eso implicara pasar diecisiete horas en el ordenador.

Cuando al fin terminó de calentarse el agua, terminó de prepararse su café y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, como una zarigüeya en su madriguera. Se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador, para después darle un gran sorbo a su café sintiendo una pequeña quemadura en su lengua.

Antes de volver a escribir en su libreta, notó una ventana de más en su computadora. Era un mensaje que alguien le había mandado. Su primer pensamiento fue en Mello o Matt, pero ninguno de los dos era; el nombre del usuario era un tanto extraño.

-¿Bloodyboy513?-Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

No conocía a nadie en persona que tuviera un usuario con ése nombre. Confuso, leyó atentamente el mensaje que le había mandado.

_Bloodyboy513: Entonces...¿Te gusta resolver misterios?_

Near entonces asimiló que podía ser uno de sus seguidores en su Blog. No eran muchos, ya que solo había publicado una de sus tantas hipótesis sobre una página web, donde podrían estar involucrados psicópatas y sociópatas, el albino no le había dado mucha importancia porque estaba menos del cuarenta por ciento seguro, de que en realidad fuera cierto lo que él decía, además de que el buscaba más que nada, sucesos que se creía que eran paranormales. Desde ése entonces dejó el caso y no volvió a escribir en su Blog.

Después de pensarlo algunos minutos, era obvio que tenía que ser un seguidor, por lo que decidió contestarle a su pregunta sin ninguna importancia.

_Si, de hecho es a lo que me he estado dedicando éstos días._

Casi de inmediato, el usuario contestó al albino dejándolo impresionado por la rapidez.

_Bloodyboy513:Entonces, tienes que ver esto..._

Near esperó a que le mandara un link, o algo por el estilo. Podría ser un caso interesante el cual resolver, pero no le mandaba ningún otro mensaje.

Comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus rulos blancos, que caía por su frente. Había terminado su café incluso, pero no le enviaba nada. Estuvo a punto de rendirse, cuando al fin le había mandado el mensaje.

Como se lo esperaba, era un link. Era un link de la misma página que había mencionado en su blog, solo que ahora lo llevaría a una sub página muy profunda, por el hecho de que había una gran cantidad de dígitos y letras después de la diagonal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el link. Podría ser al fin una oportunidad de resolver un misterio a su cien porciento. No pudo evitar sonreír de tan solo pensarlo.

La página se cargó por completo casi de inmediato, tenía un título en inglés que decía: "Lo que has estado esperando...", Las letras parecían como si alguien las hubiera hecho con sus propios dedos y con sangre, dando un aspecto un tanto perturbador.

.Lo que estaba debajo del título era un video; no sucedía nada en él, solo un pasillo de un lugar abandonado, con las paredes asquerosas y hasta alguna que otra rata se podía adelantar ni poner pausa, por un segundo creyó que terminaría siendo algo como un _screamer_[2].

Intentó cerrarlo pero no se le permitía esa acción. Lo volvió a intentar varias veces pero no lo lograba. Posiblemente tenía un virus que no se lo permitía, a menos que apagara todo el sistema.

Un mensaje nuevo llegó.

_Bloodyboy513:Se paciente, tienes que esperar un poco..._

Hizo exactamente lo que le dijo. Esperó hasta que su reloj marcara casi las cinco de la mañana. Entonces comenzó a suceder algo muy extraño que llamó la atención del albino. En el video, se seguía viendo el mismo pasillo, solo que esta vez se escuchaba el eco de unas pisadas, después se escuchó el rechinido de una puerta.

-Por favor, déjenme ir-Una voz masculina se podía oír desde el fondo del pasillo.

Near escuchaba y veía atentamente el video. La voz del hombre sonaba aterrada, al borde del llanto y la desesperación.

-¡Se los suplico!-Gritó a todo pulmón, para después comenzar a llorar.

Unos ladridos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más y más cerca, después el hombre comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

-¡No!

Ésta vez se escucharon pisadas de alguien corriendo, y detrás de él, había otro tipo de pisadas, más rápidas y apenas se escuchaba cuando tocaban el suelo. Entonces la víctima apareció.

Un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años, con cabello largo y castaño al igual que su barba. Su aspecto le recordaba a Tom Hanks en la película "Naufrago" sus pantalones y camisa estaban rotos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de lodo dándole un aspecto desagradable.

La pobre víctima tropezó con su propio pie quedando en el ángulo perfecto para verlo en el video. Después aparecieron tres perros, un pitbul, un doberman y un rottweiler. Sin pensarlo comenzaron a morderlo de forma salvaje, haciendo que chorros de sangre corrieran por el suelo.

El hombre gritaba desgarradoramente pidiendo ayuda.

Near aterrado comprendió lo que sucedía. No era ningún video común y corriente, era una grabación que estaba sucediendo en éste mismo instante, con una persona siendo torturada de verdad.

Quedó paralizado observando como los perros hacían pedazos a ese pobre hombre. Un silbido se escuchó por todo el pasillo, los perros inmediatamente se detuvieron y se sentaron en fila a lado de la víctima, la cual ya no se movía ni un centímetro, aunque aún respiraba.

Una persona sumamente tranquila llegó poniéndose en cunclillas a lado del hombre. Vestía todo de negro, de pies a cabeza sin mostrar un milímetro de piel, en cuanto a su rostro, estaba cubierto por una máscara con boca y ojos mal pintados dándole un aspecto terrorífico. En su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo sucio y con sangre vieja, aún así, se veía demasiado afilado.

Entonces empuñó el cuchillo hacia el pecho de la víctima...

Near cerró los ojos sin poder observar otro segundo más. Un grito medio ahogado se escuchó, y después silencio absoluto...Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya todo había terminado, la página se cerró por sí sola, volviendo a la página de la conversación de antes.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente una y otra vez sin poder controlarse. Dió un salto del susto cuando escuchó que le habían mandado un nuevo mensaje.

_Bloodyboy513: Eres un gran detective, lástima que intentaste resolver el caso equivocado albino._

Esto último hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza...¿Como sabía cual era su aspecto físico?

Sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente hacia su cámara web.

-¡Demonios!-Maldijo para después tomar la cámara y lanzarla contra la pared, provocando que cayera hecha mil pedazos.

Volvió al ordenador y cerró la ventana de la conversación,seguidas todas las demás que había abierto. Antes de que pudiera apagar todo el equipo, se apagó por sí mismo, después el apagón sucedió en toda la casa provocando que no pudiera ver nada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Se dijo a sí mismo-Fue una coincidencia, eso es todo.-Trataba de calmarse hablando consigo mismo.

Tuvo que callarse, cuando unas pisadas comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente. Lo habían rastreado mientras hablaba con el usuario y veía la grabación. ¿¡Como no se le ocurrió eso antes?!

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente hasta que se abrió. Near se sujetó fuertemente a su silla, al ver a un hombre con la misma máscara que la del video...

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si Dependiendo de los reviews seguiré el fic.**

**1.-Dancing Plague: En español "La epidemia de baile" o "Plaga de baile" fue un acontecimiento sucedido en Estrasburgo, Francia por el año de 1518. Esto se le llamó así porque diversas personas bailaron sin descanso durante días, y al cabo de un mes comenzaron a sufrir invalidez en las piernas, ataques epilépticos y a vomitar sangre. La mayoría murió por infartos y fenómeno comenzó cuando una mujer, Frau Troffea, comenzó a bailar incontroladamente en una calle de Estrasburgo. Esto duró entre cuatro y seis días. En una semana, otras treinta o cuarenta personas se habían unido a ella y en un mes había en las calles aproximadamente cuatrocientos danzantes. (Para mejor información consultar wikipedia)**

**2.-Screamer: un screamer es una animación- vídeo el cual tiene como finalidad asustar a la persona que lo este visualizando.**

**Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer y dejen un review!**

**SALUDOS**


End file.
